le nom de la pluie
by ylg
Summary: drabbles angst:: 1ère vignette : Le pouvoir du nom de 'Sanzo'. 2e: la pluie qui tombe, encore et encore. 3e: dans la douleur et dans le sang. 4e: encore un jour de pluie sur la route. 5e: l'âge de Goku. 6e: Hakkai, le prix de la rédemption. MàJ, 7e: Sanzo, pour quoi il avait choisi ce flingue à la base.
1. Sanzo, un nom

**Titre :** un nom  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnage :** Genjyō Sanzō  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Minekura Kazuya

**Thèmes :** "moine" et "prénom" pour 31 jours  
Note : sans doute un thème qui a déjà dû être traité sous des tas de formes différentes par d'autres auteurs, mais bon, j'avais envie d'essayer aussi. Pis faut bien que je me fasse la main sur ce fandom après tout...

250 mots

oOo

Sanzō, ça n'est pas un prénom. Les noms ont du pouvoir, et un nom bouddhique c'est un titre ; l'individu s'efface sous sa charge. Le trente-et-unième Tōa Genjyō Sanzō porte le sien comme une punition, pour n'avoir pas su protéger la seule personne au monde qu'il en jugeait digne.

Ce nom, son maître le lui a donné, disait-il, parce qu'il était grand temps de remplacer le nom d'enfant qu'il portait alors, ce nom d'orphelin jugé trop dur à porter. Kōryū était pourtant habitué à ce prénom et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en changer, tant pis pour ce qu'en disaient les autres autour de lui. Et puis, n'était-ce pas Kōmyō Sanzō lui-même qui lui avait donné ce nom à l'origine, en le tirant de la rivière ? Devait-il en déduire qu'il considérait maintenant cette action comme une erreur ?  
Il ne pourra jamais le lui demander. Les raisons derrière les décisions de Kōmyō Sanzō ont disparu avec lui. S'il y tient tant, il faudra qu'il invente sa propre réponse à cette question, espérant un jour le comprendre. Ou finalement, avec le temps qui passe, qu'il décide que cela n'a plus d'importance et simplement l'oublier.

Son maître lui a laissé un nom à honorer et une ligne de conduite à suivre. S'il a compris, autant s'y tenir et ne plus poser de questions sur un passé désormais révolu.


	2. Sanzo et Hakkai, tombe la pluie

**Titre** : _misery loves company_... ou pas.  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages** : Genjyō Sanzō, Cho Hakkai ;  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Avertissements** : déprimant

**Prompt** : "La hache cogne et le pêcher tombe."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Tombe la pluie, le supplice de la goutte d'eau multiplié des milliers de fois. Que Gokū et Gojyō aient pu aimer la pluie autrefois ou pas, aujourd'hui ils la détestent aussi : impossible de faire autrement quand on l'associe aux sautes d'humeur (plus exactement, plongeons vertigineux) de Sanzō et Hakkai, et qu'on subit ça depuis maintenant de longs mois qui se changent peu à peu en années.

Faut dire qu'ils n'aident pas. On dirait presque que ça leur plaît, de rester confits dans leur misère.  
Seulement, tenter de les en secouer, l'un ou l'autre, c'est signer son arrêt de mort.


	3. Hakkai, dans la douleur

**Titre** : Tu naîtras dans la douleur  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnage** : Cho Hakkai  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : flash-back du tome 5  
**Avertissements** : un peu gore

**Prompt** : "Cette blessure était là et ne le quitterait plus."  
d'après Camille Miko  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cette blessure était là et ne le quitterait plus. Une énorme balafre en plein milieu du ventre, rouge et gonflée, qui mettrait des années à se résorber et ne disparaîtrait jamais entièrement, et une plaie au cœur qu'il tente de cacher en disant que de cœur, il n'en a pas du tout qui vaille la peine de s'y arrêter.

Cho Gonō est mort, Cho Hakkai est un homme nouveau, mais un homme né dans la douleur. Il ne part pas de zéro ; comme pour toute réincarnation, il continue à porter les marques et le poids de ses actions passées.


	4. Sanzo ikkou, route et pluie

**Titre** : et les éléments hostiles…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages** : Sanzō-ikkō  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : « Encore une longue journée en perspective. »  
d'après Cassidy B  
pour un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (décembre '10-janvier '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Encore une longue journée en perspective pour la petite bande à Sanzō. Une très longue journée dans un très long voyage...  
Malgré une pluie incessante Sanzō exige de poursuivre la route, comme quoi ils sont déjà bien assez en retard comme ça. Un petit crachin glacé met tout le monde de mauvaise humeur mais ne leur offre pas la justification de risquer de provoquer des torrents de boue à rendre les routes impraticables pour attendre à l'abri que ça cesse… et de toute façon il n'en peut plus lui-même de rester enfermé à écouter tomber la pluie sur ses souvenirs douloureux.


	5. Goku, à son âge

**Titre** : à son âge  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sha Gojyō et Son Gokū  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : « Enfant(s) »  
pour Luhnatique sur Kyrielle 100 (avril '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Gokū n'est plus un enfant. Il paraît qu'il a plus de cinq cents ans mais ça ne se voit pas, et à vrai dire passer cinq cents ans comme un mioche ça serait plus empêcher de mûrir qu'y aider. Il dit qu'il a dix-huit ans maintenant et c'est vrai, s'il se tait, s'il arrête de bouger, qu'il a un corps presque adulte (mais pas encore le visage). Mais ils l'ont connu si jeune !

Sanzō le traite toujours comme un bébé ou un petit animal, Hakkai comme un jeune adolescent. Seul Gojyō, et à son corps défendant, accepte de le voir grandi.


	6. Hakkai, pénitence

**Titre **: en pénitence**  
Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: Saiyūki  
**Personnage **: Cho Hakkai  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt **: pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
proposé par Heera Ookami

**Nombre de mots **: 150

oOo

Évidemment, qu'il porte un masque de perfection. Il est le gentil professeur qui guide les enfants, l'homme au foyer qui rend la vie plus facile, le médiateur entre ceux qui ne s'entendent pas, l'assistant en tout, le protecteur, et quand les choses dérapent, celui encore qui répare et qui soigne. Il est toujours souriant et agréable à vivre. Même si peut-être un peu distant, un peu énervant à force d'être trop parfait.  
Que voulez-vous. Il a beaucoup à se faire pardonner ; ça fait partie du marché avec la Trinité Bouddhique. La transformation de grand criminel en homme acceptable ne se fera pas en quelques années seulement. Sa vie présente n'y suffira pas, et sans doute pas la suivante non plus. Autant donc qu'il prenne l'avance qu'il peut en se déguisant en saint, du mieux possible, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une seconde nature.  
Tant pis si c'est dur. C'est une punition, après tout.


	7. Sanzo, suicidaire

**Titre** : en attendant un autre moment  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyuki  
**Personnage** : Genjyo Sanzo  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura

**Prompt **: « Il se demande tout de même qui, un jour, aura le cran de [lui] tirer [la] balle salvatrice dans la tête. »  
d'après So Yuyu  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pre-series/arc Burial  
**Avertissement** : suicidaire  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le cran de se tirer une balle salvatrice dans la tête, Sanzo ne l'a jamais eu.

Au début, alors qu'il souffrait tellement, il était encore plus terrifié pour faire ce geste. Culpabilisant sur la mort de son maître, il était partagé entre le désir de souffrir pour expier, de mourir pour échapper à ses souffrances, et d'être sauvé par quelqu'un d'autre, son maître ressuscité ou une autre figure du même style.  
Il se disait qu'il le ferait... un jour. Plus tard.

Maintenant, he bien, il s'est simplement habitué à cette vie. Et à force, il n'a plus envie de mourir.


End file.
